heroesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Anime Heroes
Similar to the Disney Princesses and the Disney Villains, the Anime Heroes have their own franchise. The franchise consists of Japanese anime's most well-known and beloved heroes and span from various forms of media and merchandise, typically aimed at an older audience. Members Over its more than 90 year history, people and companies from Japan had brought to life more than 125 different heroes from films, sequels, television shows, video games, manga, light novel, and even the anime theme parks. Although many different characters and allies have been created, not all of them are official members of the Anime Heroes franchise. Conversely, some of the heroes that are marketed don't come from any Japanese media at all, since they are the only heroes from any cartoon series to appear as official members of the franchise. Primary members Note: Often cited as the most popular of the heroes, these heroes are seen in most, if not all, current Anime Hero related productions, merchandise, etc. * Son Goku * Monkey D. Luffy * Naruto Uzumaki * Ichigo Kurosaki * Toriko * Gon Freecss * Natsu Dragneel * Izuku Midoriya * Koro Sensei * Ash Ketchum * Pikachu * Jotaro Kujo * Guts * Kenshiro * Kirito * Edward Elric * Alphonse Elric * Kenshin Himura * Yugi Muto * Gintoki Sakata * Asta * Senku Ishigami Recurring members * Allen Walker * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo * Don Patch * Raoh * Renton Thurston * Tsuna Sawada * Reborn * Kyoya Hibari * Okita Sougo * Uryū Ishida * Killua Zoldyck * Shōyō Hinata * Tetsuya Kuroko * Yusuke Urameshi * Tatsumi Oga * Beelzebub IV * Simon * Kamina * Vegeta * King Kai * Kakashi Hatake * Sasuke Uchiha * Rock Lee * Itachi Uchiha * Minato Namikaze * Portgas D. Ace * Roronoa Zoro * Tony Tony Chopper * Kon * Gildarts Clive * Kai Hiwatari * Yusei Fudo * Klein * Eugeo * Roy Mustang * Dandy * Meow * Issei Hyoudou * Lelouch Lamperouge * Spike Speigel * Train Heartnet * Haruyuki Arita * Takashi Komuro * Hei * Alucard * Yusuke Fujisaki * Sōma Yukihira * Aang * Sokka * Steven Universe * Cat Noir * Eren Yeager * Levi Ackerman * Saitama * Genos * Soul Eater Evans * Death the Kid * Black Star * Totoro * Haku * Arsène Lupin III * Pit * Kirby * Lloyd Irving * Gladion * Mario * Wario * Sonic the Hedgehog * Shadow the Hedgehog * Ken Kaneki * Nagisa Shiota * Momotaro Tsurugi * Tatsumi * Lubbock * Sora * Katsuhira Agata * Rokuro Enmado * Hiro * Zorome * Onoda Sakamichi * Naruko Shoukichi * Link * Light Yagami * Ryuk * Ryu * Ken Masters * Mega Man * Sora * Roxas * Donald Duck * Goofy * Cloud Strife * Robin * Inuyasha * Jimmy Kudo * Sadao Maō * Boruto Uzumaki * Pegasus Seiya * Rin Okumura * Sorey * Gunvolt "The Azure Striker" * Ernesti Echevalier * Archid Walter * Phoenix Wright * Ayato Amagiri * Negi Springfield * Touta Konoe * Subaru Natsuki * Afro Samurai * Momonga * Diablo * Aladdin * Tamaki Suoh * Mugen * Shinichi Izumi * Migi * Emma * Doraemon * Nobita Nobi * Shinnosuke Nohara * Astro Boy * Speed Racer * Italy * Tai Kamiya * Agumon * Hunter Steele * Shadow * Max Taylor * Rex Owen * Nathan Adams * Bell Cranel * Ginta Toramizu * Saito Hiraga * Satou Kazuma * Saiki Kusuo * Shigeo Kageyama * Basara Toujou * Touya Kinomoto * Shōtarō Kaneda * Osomatsu Matsuno * Keroro * Chase Suno * Dan Kuso * Tyson Granger * Gingka Hagane * Aichi Sendou * Hayate Ayasaki * Abel Nightroad * Haru Glory * Yūichirō Hyakuya * Guren Ichinose * Bakugou Katsuki * Denki Kaminari * Makoto Naegi * Kazuichi Soda * Ledo * Vash the Stampede * Touma Kamijou * Sousuke Sagara * Elias Ainsworth * Ruth * Joseph Carter Jones * Heroman * Ren Amamiya * Rintarou Okabe * Akira Fudô * Joe Shimamura * Banagher Links * Tatsuya Shiba * Marth * Roy * Ike * Robin * Shulk * Rex * Jubei Kibagami * Makunouchi Ippo * Goblin Slayer * Shizuo Heiwajima * Masaomi Kida * Kenzo Tenma * Dante * Laharl * Kyon * Kiritsugu Emiya * Shu Ourma * Hida Kizuna * Terry Bogard * Tsukune Aono * Yoh Asakura * Ryoma Echizen * Akane Tsunemori * Rimuru Tempest * Arslan * Daryun * Haruto Tokishima * Elsword * Statz Charlie Blood * Galo Thymos * Naofumi Iwatani * Haruhiro * Baki Hanma * Isaac Netero Sub-franchises Anime Heroines Anime Heroines is a sub-franchise consisting of the most recognizable female Anime Heroes. Official Members * Android 18 (Dragon Ball series) * Caulifla (Dragon Ball Super) * Chun-Li (Street Fighter series) * Asuna Yuuki (Sword Art Online) * Leafa (Sword Art Online) * Sinon (Sword Art Online II) * Kirito Ggo (Sword Art Online II) * Yuuki Konno (Sword Art Online II) (occasionally) * Yuna (Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale) * LLENN (Sword Art Online Gun Gale Online Alternative) * Alice Zuberg (Sword Art Online: Alicization) * Kuroyukihime (Accel World) * Yoko Littner (Gurren Lagann) * Nia Teppelin (Gurren Lagann) * Misty (Pokémon the Series: Red and Blue) * May (Pokémon the Series: Ruby and Sapphire) * Dawn (Pokémon the Series: Diamond and Pearl) * Iris (Pokémon the Series: Black & White) * Serena (Pokémon the Series: XY) * Lillie (Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon) * Eva Wei (Ōban Star-Racers) (occasionally) * Winry Rockbell (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Palutena (Kid Icarus 3D Anime) * Noriko Sonozaki (Kiznaiver) * Benio Adashino (Twin Star Exorcists) * Zero Two (Darling in the Franxx) * Miku (Darling in the Franxx) (temporarily) * Haruko Haruhara (FLCL) * Chihiro Ogino (Spirited Away) (occasionally) * Nami (One Piece) * Beauty (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) * Hilda (Beelzebub) * Akiza Izinski (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's) * Erina Nakiri (Food Wars!) * Katara (The Legend of Korra) * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together) * Team RWBY (RWBY) * Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe) * Peni Parker (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) * Charlie (Hazbin Hotel) * Ladybug (Ladybug PV) * Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill) * Satsuki Kiryūin (Kill la Kill) * Mako Mankanshoku (Kill la Kill) * Nonon Jakuzure (Kill la Kill) (occasionally) * Masane Amaha (Witchblade) * Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) * Orihime Kurosaki (Bleach) (occasionally) * Shura Kirigakure (Blue Exorcist) * Tatsumaki (One Punch Man) * Akame (Akame ga Kill!) * Leone (Akame ga Kill!) * Arturia Pendragon (Fate/Zero) * Asuka Langley Soryu (Neon Genesis Evangelion) * Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon) * Motoko Kusanagi (Ghost in the Shell) * Mikasa Ackerman (Attack on Titan) * Historia Reiss (Attack on Titan) * Akko Kagari (Little Witch Academia) * Diana Cavendish (Little Witch Academia) * Amanda O'Neill (Little Witch Academia) (occasionally) * Sucy Manbavaran (Little Witch Academia) (occasionally) * Emilia (Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World) * Rem (Re:Zero - Starting Life in Another World) * Ram (Re:Zero - Starting Life in Another World) * Mikoto Misaka (A Certain Magical Index) * Index Librorum Prohibitorum (A Captain Magical Index) * Lina Inverse (Slayers) * Honey Kisaragi (Cutie Honey) * Morgiana (Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic) * Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) * Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump) * Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Homura Akami (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Kagura (Gintama) * Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) * Ochaco Uraraka (My Hero Academia) * Tsuyu Asui (My Hero Academia) (occasionally) * Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) * Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) * Sakura Haruno (Naruto Shippūden) * Hinata Uzumaki (Naruto Shippūden) * Kamiya Kaoru (Rurouni Kenshin) * Kagome Higurashi (Inuyasha) * Aqua (KonoSuba) * Megumin (KonoSuba) * Darkness (Konosuba) * Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) * Black Rock Shooter (Black Rock Shooter) * Crunchyroll-Hime (Crunchyroll) * Ika Musume (Squid Girl) * Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) * San (Princess Mononoke) (occasionally) * Sophie Hatter (Howl's Moving Castle) (occasionally) * Satellizer L. Bridget (Freezing) * Adeltrud Walter (Knight's & Magic) * Julis Riessfeld (The Asterisk War) * Evangeline A.K. McDowell (Negima! Magister Negi Magi and UQ Holder) * Asuna Kagurazaka (Negima! Magister Negi Magi and UQ Holder) * Emi Yusa (The Devil Is a Part-Timer!) (occasionally) * Eureka Thurston (Eureka Seven) * Rias Gremory (High School DxD) * Rei Miyamoto (Highschool of the Dead) * Haruhi Fujioka (Ouran High School Host Club) * Maka Albarn (Soul Eater) * Tohru Honda (Fruits Basket) * Faye Valentine (Cowboy Bebop) * Konata Izumi (Lucky Star) * Fuu (Samurai Champloo) * Celty Sturluson (Durarara!) * Sora Takenouchi (Digimon Adventure) * Corona (Spider Riders) * Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) * Katie Forester (Yo-kai Watch) (occasionally) * Misaki Tokura (Cardfight!! Vanguard) * Revy (Black Lagoon) * Fujiko Mine (Lupin III) * Hestia (Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon?) * Ais Wallenstein (Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon?) * Tione Hiryute (Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon?) * Eina Tulle (Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon?) * Louise de La Valliere (The Familiar of Zero) * Albedo (Overlord) * Rem Galleu (How NOT to Summon a Demon Lord) * Keeru L. Greenwood (How NOT to Summon a Demon Lord) * Tanya von Degurechaff (Tanya the Evil) * Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov (Tanya the Evil) (temporarily) * Popuko and Pipimi (Pop Team Epic) * Akane Isshiki (Vividred Operation) * Kaede Kayano (Assassination Classroom) * Kanna Kamui (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) * Tohru (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) * Mio Naruse (The Testament of Sister New Devil) * Clare (Claymore) * Kei (Akira) (occasionally) * Jinja (Monsuno) * Alice Gehabich (Bakugan Battle Brawlers) * Hilary Tachibana (Beyblade: V-Foce) * Madoka Amano (Beyblade: Metal Saga) * Blossom (Powerpuff Girls Z) * Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls Z) * Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls Z) * Nagi Sanzenin (Hayate the Combat Butler) * Megumi Aino (Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!) * Yuko Omori (Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!) * Hime Shirayuki (Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!) * Iona Hikawa (Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!) * Nono Hana (Hugtto! PreCure) * Re-L Mayer (Ergo Proxy) (occasionally) * Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) * Reimu Hakurei (Touhou Project) * Kanade Tachibana (Angel Beats!) * Yin (Darker than Black) * Elie (Rave Master) * Shinoa Hīragi (Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign) * Sayuri Hanayori (Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose - Catastrophe at Sixteen) * Muse (Love Live!) * Aqours (Love Live! Sunshine!!) * Komaru Naegi (Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls) * Miki Kanzaki (Yowamushi Pedal) (occasionally) * Miia (Monster Musume) * Hiyori Iki (Noragami) * Mai Kawakami (Myriad Colors Phantom World) * Osaka Kasuga (Azumanga Daioh) * Princess Peach (Mario series) * Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) * Amy Rose (Sonic X) (occasionally) * Amy (Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet) * Mei Misaki (Another) * Hikari Takanashi (Interviews with Monster Girls) * Trixie (Speed Racer) (occasionally) * Meryl Stryfe (Trigun) * Kaname Chidori (Full Metal Panic!) * Hitomi Uzaki (Killing Bites) * Bayonetta (Bayonetta: Bloody Fate) * Chise Hatori (The Ancient Magus' Bride) * Lina Davis (Heroman) (occasionally) * Yuuko Ichihara (xxxHolic) * Nana Osaki (Nana) * Tohru Honda (Fruits Basket) * Haruhi Suzumiya (Haruhi Suzumiya) * Guri (Love Tyrant) * Hibiki Tachibana (Symphogear) * Tsubasa Kazanari (Symphogear) * Chris Yukine (Symphogear) * Haruka Minazuki (Kaitō Tenshi Twin Angel) * Aoi Kannazuki (Kaitō Tenshi Twin Angel) * Kurumi Hazuki (Kaitō Tenshi Twin Angel) * Koto (Kyōsōgiga) * Yase (Kyōsōgiga) * Super Sonico (Super Sonico) * Rena Ryuuguu (Higurashi When They Cry) * Shion Sonozaki (Higurashi When They Cry) * Mion Sonozaki (Higurashi When They Cry) * Rika Furude (Higurashi When They Cry) * Satoko Hōjō (Higurashi When They Cry) * Shirayuki Hotogi (Aria the Scarlet Ammo) * Aria H. Kanzaki (Aria the Scarlet Ammo) * Reki (Aria the Scarlet Ammo) * Riko Mine (Aria the Scarlet Ammo) * Houki Shinonono (Infinite Stratos) * Cecilia Alcott (Infinite Stratos) * Huang Lingyin (Infinite Stratos) * Charlotte Dunois (Infinite Stratos) * Laura Bodewig (Infinite Stratos) * Rem Ayanokōji (Dream Hunter Rem) * Tomoko Kuroki (No Matter How I Look at It, It's You Guys' Fault I'm Not Popular!) * Nanoha Takamachi (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) * Fate Testarossa (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) * Ikaros (Heaven's Lost Property) * Kaede (Elfen Lied) * Kurisu Makise (Steins;Gate) * Francoise Arnoul (Cyborg 009) * Mineva Lao Zabi (Mobile Suit Gundam series) * Miyuki Shiba (The Irregular at Magic High School) * Lucina (Fire Emblem: Awakening) * Corrin (Fire Emblem Fates) * Pyra (Xenoblade Chronicles 2) * Marika Kato (Bodacious Space Pirates) (occasionally) * Priestess (Goblin Slayer) * Kairi (Kingdom Hearts series) * Xion (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days) * Ichigo Momomiya (Tokyo Mew Mew) * Haruhi Suzumiya (Haruhi Suzumiya series) * Shizue Izawa (That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime) * Shiro (No Game No Life) * Inori Yuzuriha (Guilty Crown) * Aine Chidorigafuchi (Hybrid × Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia) * Umaru Doma (Himouto! Umaru-chan) * Komugi Yoshida (Nurse Witch Komugi) * Kokona Saionji (Nurse Witch Komugi) * Tsukasa Kisaragi (Nurse Witch Komugi) * Moka Akashiya (Rosario + Vampire) * Anna Kyoyama (Shaman King) * Mika Shimotsuki (Psycho-Pass) * Sonya (Kill Me Baby) * Rushuna Tendo (Grenadier) * Ichigo Hoshimiya (Aikatsu!) * Mai Sakurajima (Rascal Does Not Dream of Bunny Girl Senpai) * Shoko Sashinami (Valvrave the Liberator) * A-ko Magami (Project A-ko) * Senko (The Helpful Fox Senko-san) * Elesis (Elsword: El Lady) * Raphtalia (The Rising of the Shield Hero) * Filo (The Rising of the Shield Hero) * Yume (Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash) Anime's Heroic Cats Anime's Heroic Cats is a greater known sub-franchise consisting of felines. It should be noted that several of its members were not the main protagonists of their respective media. This franchise is also known as Anime Cats, but it should be noted that the franchise does not include the feline antagonists like Meowth and Kyubey under this banner. Official Members * Blair (Soul Eater) * Happy (Fairy Tail) * Carla (Fairy Tail) * Jiji (Kiki's Delivery Service) * Luna (Sailor Moon) * Artemis (Sailor Moon) * Jibanyan (Yo-kai Watch) * Kuro (Blue Exorcist) * Kamineko (Azumanga Daioh) * Arthur (Gode Geass) * Buyo (Inuyasha) * Takkun (FLCL) * Catbus (My Neighbor Totoro) * Lion (Steven Universe) * Chomusuke (Konosuba) * Puck (Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World) Anime's Heroic Dogs and Wolves Anime's Heroic Dogs and Wolves is a greater known sub-franchise consisting of Canis species. It should be noted that several of its members were not the main protagonists of their respective media. This franchise is also known as Anime Dogs and Wolves. Official Members * Ein (Cowboy Bebop) * Guts (Kill la Kill) * Sajin Komamura (Bleach) * Terry Cloth (Toriko) * Pakkun (Naruto Shippūden) * Akamaru (Naruto Shippūden) * Tadakichi-san (Azumanga Daioh) * Spike the Dog (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) * Heen (Howl's Moving Castle) * Koromaru (Persona 3 The Movie: #1 Spring of Birth) * Free (Soul Eater) * Moro (Princess Mononoke) * Black Hayate (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) * Alexander (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) * Sadaharu (Gintama) * Tobimaru (Sword of the Stranger) * Gen Shishio (Kekkaishi) * Iggy (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Gin (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin) * Zafira (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) Other media Trivia Category:Anime Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Heroes Category:Video Game-based Heroes